A Gift
by perfecthaugust
Summary: "Yeoja cantik atau namja imut yang menggemaskan?" -Boo / "Ia bahkan ingin menabung selama tiga bulan untuk mendapatkan jam tangan itu." -Hansol. SEVENTEEN/ VerKwan/ Vernon x Seungkwan/ OneShoot


**A Gift**

 **Choi Hansol x Boo Seungkwan**

 **Drama / Fluffy / Romance**

 **©PERFECTAUGUST**

Sore itu hujan. Tidak begitu lebat. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki dijamin bajumu akan basah kuyup saat sampai dirumah nanti. Jadi, seorang namja dengan pipi berisi itu berakhir duduk dihalte bus ditemani dengan sepasang yeoja yang Ia ketahui sebagai adik tingkatnya. Sayang, mereka sedang asik menonton video dari ponsel salah satu dari mereka. Hingga tamat lah Ia dilanda bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Akhirnya namja berpipi _chubby_ itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya mungkin?

Sejujurnya Ia sangat ingin pergi ke cafe seperti mahasiswa yang lainnya. Mengobrol sambil menghagatkan diri bersama teman-teman. Namun Ia tidak punya uang cukup untuk itu. Sisa uang saku yang telah ia tabung dalam beberapa minggu sudah habis untuk membeli album terbaru Girl Grup kesukaanya, Oh My Girl. Bahkan ia ragu untuk menggunakan sisa uang saku hari ini untuk menaiki bus. Padahal perjalanannya dari kampus sampai rumah bisa memakan waktu sekitar 25 menit jika Ia berjalan kaki. Namun, hari ini Ia sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang lalu tidur dalam balutan selimut hangatnya. Namun sepertinya rencana itu tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus, karena sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN!" itu suara Hansol. Manusia yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Orang orang biasa menyebutnya pangeran dari jurusan teknik. Dan beruntunglah Seungkwan karna pernah satu eskul dengan pangeran bule itu. Eskul Taekwondo. Tapi Seungkwan tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Taekwondo sangat tidak cocok dengannya. Namun mereka masih saling tegur sapa ketika berpapasan di kantin kampus ataupun ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di gerbang universitas.

Setelah beberapa detik mencerna apa yang baru terjadi, Seungkwan berjalan menghampiri mobil Hansol dan mengintip dari pintu mobil yang kacanya sudah terbuka seluruhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Hansol bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengusap tengkuknya. "Um..., antara menunggu bus atau menunggu hujan reda. Kau?" Seungkwan balik bertanya. Hansol terdiam sejenak. Seperti berfikir. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau bebas kan sore ini? Mau temani aku?"

Seungkwan terlihat menimbang jawaban yang akan Ia berikan. Kemudian Ia mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Hansol dan duduk di kusri penumpang bagian depan. Setelah Sengkwan siap dengan seatbeltnya, Hansol mulai menjalankan mobil. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Hansol mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dan langsung dijawab jelas padat dan tidak singkat oleh Boo Seungkwan. Seungkwan tetap berbicara hingga mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Namun itu bukan masalah bagi Hansol. Ia malah merasa nyaman.

"Jadi untuk apa kita pergi ke sini?" Ucap Seungkwan ketika mereka sudah mulai memasuki area salah satu mall besar di Seoul.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Hansol sembari mengalihkan pandangan menatap Seungkwan. Yang ditatap hanya diam, menunggu Hansol melanjutkan perkataanya. "Memilih kado ulang tahun untuk seseorang."

Seungkwan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Siapa itu? Apa Shofia?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil mencoba untuk mengingat tanggal ulang tahun adik Hansol yang menggemaskan itu.

Hansol terkekeh. "Bukan, bukan dia. Ulang tahun Shofia masih beberapa bulan lagi. Ini..., untuk seseorang yang aku sukai." Ucap Hansol.

Saat mendengarnya langkah Seungkan terhenti dan lagi lagi berhasil mengundang senyuman diwajah Hansol karna Seungkwan terlihat sangat terkejut. "Jadi, kau punya seseorang yang Kau sukai saat ini? Siapa dia?" Desak Seungkwan

"Itu rahasia." Hansol tersenyum miring.

"Aish. Choi Hansol." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian Hansol terbahak ketika melihatnya. "Jadi..., apa dia seorang yeoja cantik atau namja imut yang menggemaskan?"

"Namja imut yang menggemaskan."

"WOAH! Apa orang itu adalah aku?"

Kali ini Hansol terhenti. Ia menatap Seungkwan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Memangnya Kau imut dan menggemaskan?"

Seungkwan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oke. Lupakan. Jadi kado seperti apa yang ingin ku berikan?"

"Itulah kenpa Aku mengajakmu kesini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku beli.

Mendengar itu Seungkwan mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana jika sepatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu ukurannya." Jawab Hansol. Seungkwan mengangguk lagi. Jika Ia diam seperti ini, tandanya Ia sedang berfikir keras. "Kado seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hansol.

"Uh?" Seungkwan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Hansol.

"Jika Kau mendapatkan hadiah ulangtahun, hadiah apa yang kau harapkan? Mungkin selera kalian sama." Jelas Hansol.

"Umm, mungkin sebuah jam tangan yang keren! Itu karena aku ingin sekali punya jam tangan."

Mendengar jawaban Seungkwan, Hansol menjerit dalam hati. 'ASTAGA. KENAPA NAMJA DI HADAPANNYA INI POLOS SEKALI?'

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari jam tangan."

Jadi Hansol dan Seungkwan berakhir ditoko jam pilihan Hansol. Seungkwan tercengang setiap melihat label harga setiap jam tangan yang dipajang. Ia berjalan mendekati Hansol dan berbisik. "Hansol-ah, apa kau yakin akan membeli jam ditoko ini?."

Hansol tersenyum kemudian menjawab. "Tentu saja. Mereka memiliki banyak jam tangan keren, benar kan?" Tanya Hansol sembari kembali melihat lihat. Sedangkan Seungkwan hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hansol.

Tiba tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah jam tangan hitam polos. Benar benar keren! Namun ketika Seungkwan melihat harga di labelnya..., "Mungkin ini bisa kubeli jika aku menabung seluruh uang saku ku selama dua bulan. Atau mungkin tiga bulan?" Gumam Seungkwan sambil terus mengelus elus jam tangan yang mencuri perhatiannya. "Tapi bagaimana jika sudah ada orang lain yang membali jam tangan ini terlabih dahulu? Bodoh sekali." Seungkwan kembali merutuki dirinya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya pertanda ia sedang gelisah. Sampai Ia tidak sadar jika Hansol sudah berdiri didekatnya sedari tadi.

"Ku akui seleramu cukup bagus, Boo! Permisi, aku ambil yang satu ini." Ucap Hansol pada salah satu pelayan ditoko tersebut. Seungkwan hanya menatap sedih jam tangan yang kini sudah terbungkus rapih didalam tas kardus berlogo merk jam tersebut. Sirna sudah harapannya memiliki jam tangan itu.

"Seungkwan, ayo kita pulang. Apa kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Hansol. Namun Seungkwan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Sengkwan yang benar benar diam sangat membuat Hansol ketakutan. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Padahal Hansol yakin dirinya jauh lebih menarik.

"Hey, Boo Seungkwan. Besok hari ulang tahun mu. Kau tidak berniat menraktirku makan huh?" Ucap Hansol mencoba memecah keheningan.

Seungkwan sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Hansol. "Bagaimana kau tau besok hari ulangtahunku?" Tanya Seungkwan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja karena kita teman!" Jawab Hansol dengan pandangn tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi jangan bilang dengan yang lain okay? Aku sedang tidak memiliki banyak uang belakangan ini."

"Setuju! Makan malam besok di kedai seafood dekat halte kampus?"

"Tidak makan malam Hansol. Besok saat jam makan siang." Ucap Seungkwan tegas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hansol dengan suara yang ia buat buat agar terdengar seperti kecewa.

"Ng- semacam ritual keluarga? Aku dan beberapa keluargaku akan berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama." Jelas Seungkwan. Hansol hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut saja makan malam dirumahmu." Ucap Hansol sembari menoleh sebentar kearah Seungkwan untuk memamerkan cengiran bodohnya. Namun Seungkwan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Choi Hansol. Kau bosan hidup,huh? Jika mereka melihatmu mereka tidak akan berhenti memberikan pertanyaan tidak berguna hingga mereka mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Huh itu sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi."

"Maksudmu kau pernah membawa seseorang kerumah mu sebelumnya?"

Seungkwan mengangguk singkat. "Kau tau Kim Mingyu hyung? Saat itu kita ingin membicarakan tugas dari kelas kesenian. Seingatku tidak ada orang dirumah. Namut saat aku membuka pintu salah satu tanteku menyambut kami dan dia langsung memberikan tatapan memuja pada hyung itu."

Hansol terkekeh pelan. Bukan karena ceritanya. Namun karena ekspresi wajah Seungkwan saat bercerita. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tanteku langsung menarik Mingyu hyung masuk dan mendudukinya disofa. Memberikan minum dan menawarkan segala macam makanan yang ada dirumahku. Ia terus saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting dan menceritakan hal hal konyol tentang diriku. Aish" Seungkwan sedikit mengacak rambutnya saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Sangat menyeramkan."

"Pertanyaan seperti apa?" Tanya Hansol penasaran.

"Ya seperti 'apa parfume yang kau gunakan?', 'berapa ukuran sepatumu?', 'apa hubunganmu dengan seungkwannie?'"

"Memang apa hubungan mu dengan Kim Mingyu?"

Seungkwan diam sejenak. "Hanya teman?"

Siang itu mereka berakhir dengan duduk manis didalam kedai kecil tidak jauh dari tujuan utama mereka dengan dua mangkuk berisi mie hitam dan dua botol soda.

"Hansol-ah maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar benar lupa jika kedai seafood Kim ahjumma baru buka jam lima sore nanti." Ucap Seungkwan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah Boo. Lagipula aku tentang hal itu." Jawab Hansol sembari mengaduk mie hitamnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya! Menapa kau tidak mengingatkanku? Kau jadi berakhir makan makanan murah disini." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aiguuh. Nah, untuk Boo Seungkwan yang sedang berulang tahun." Hansol meletakkan mie hitam yang telah ia aduk di hadapan Seungkwan kemudian Ia mengambil mie hitam yang lain. "Berhenti bicara dan makan selagi makanan itu masih hangat Boo."

Seungkwan menutup mulutnya rapat dan menatap Hansol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian ia dengan ragu ragu menyuap mie hitam tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Hansol sedang makan dengan lahap. "Wah. Mie hitam gratis memang yang terlezat!"

"Untukmu." Ucap Hansol sembari meletakkan sebuah paper bag hitam dihadapan pemuda itu. Seungkwan terlihat sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Astaga Hansol kau benar benar tidak perlu melakukan ini." Tangan Seungkwan tergerak untuk mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang ada didalamnya. Untuk sesaat ia menatap Hansol dan dibalas dengan senyum yang menenangkan dari pemuda campuran itu.

"Apa isi kotak ini?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Buka saja Boo."

"Tidak mau. Aku takut. Kau pasti memasukkan sesuatu yang menyeramkan didalam sini, kan?"

"Tidak Boo Seungkwan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membukanya dirumah." Ucap Seungkwan sambil bersiap untuk berdiri namun dengan sigap Hansol menahan pundak pemuda itu hingga ia kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Astaga Boo Seungkwan. Kau tinggal membuka kotak itu! Jika aku mengatakan apa isinya bukan kejutan namanya!."

"Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?"

Hansol mengela nafas panjang. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Ujar Seungkwan sembari membuka kotak itu. seketika matanya membulat dan ia melihat Hansol dan kotak itu bergantian. "Hansol.. ini kan- yang kemarin- untuk orang yang kau sukai?" Seungkwan mengeluarkan jam tangan hitam itu dari kotaknya. Kemudian ia memakainya di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri.

"Sangat cocok dengan mu, Boo." Hansol tersenyum.

"Ini untuk ku?" Hansol menjawab dengan anggukan. "A-apa yang terjadi? Apa orang kau sukai itu tidak menyukai jam tangan keren ini?"

"Ia bahkan ingin menabung selama tiga bulan untuk mendapatkan jam tangan itu."

Seungkwan tersipu mendengarnya.

"Choi Hansol, kau mau makan malam dirumahku malam ini?"

"Omong – omong sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Boo?"

 _Selamat datang di cerita kedua ku! dengan OTP favorit uri Bonon dan diva Boo T.T sebelumnya aku pernah share ini di twitter. cuma disini aku tambahin beberapa supaya terlihat lebih panjang. maaf kalo masih banyak pemilihan kata yang tidak tepat. silahkan komplain di review. aku menerima segala kritik dan saran dari kalian semua /love love/ makasih yang udah baca cerita ini! kalau ada yang mau request OTP dan alur cerita bisa PM aku ya~ sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~_

 _kecup manis, perfectaugust._


End file.
